The Green Grinch
by Cobwebbs
Summary: She was being stubborn. She wouldn't talk, dispite her sisters words she still was grumpy, and she wanted to stay like that. Will She learn her lesson or will it take some help from a very unlikely source?


**A/N: hey guys here's that special I promised hope you like it and it gets you in the Christmas spirit anyway enough talk let's read!**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothing except story.**

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way..." A very perky blond was singing loudly while dancing around her room her pony tails bobbing. She was in her own world absolutely, while she listened to that song on her Ipod on full volume. She wasn't aware of the annoyed sibling in a green beanie chair in the other corner of the room. Finally the green eyed brunet girl crumpled the comic she was trying to read and glared at her blond sibling.

"Bubbles could you turn that music a little louder, I can still here myself think." She snapped sarcastically.

The blonde turned to her sister with a pout and switched off the music for a moment.

"Why, I like it, besides Buttercup, it brings Christmas cheer and I want to be cheerful before Christmas...unlike you." She said putting her hand on her hips.

Buttercup growled and sat up abruptly glaring at her sister.

"Look Bubbles, that has nothing to do with Christmas, it just annoying you've played it like a million times this hour, shut. it. of. My brain will be jingling for months after this." She glowered.

"Well excuse me if I don't want to be a Grinch for Christmas Buttercup." Bubbles bit back.

"I am not a Grinch, but your annoying." This lead to them bouncing insults back and forth until it was a full blown argument.

Just then a pretty red haired girl entered the room with books in her arms. She stopped at the door and sighed at her younger siblings, they were at it again. She walked over to her bed trying to ignore them until both turned to her.

"Blossom, tell Bubbles to shut that thing off it's annoying the crud out of me!"

"Tell, Buttercup to stop being a Grinch!"

They both looked at Blossom who stared back and gave a tired sigh she was the older sister so...

"Bubble's you think you can put headphones on and keep this song to your self, it would be better then turning it off, right."

The blond thought for a moment then started for the door to go find her headphones. She stopped and looked at Buttercup before she left.

"Grinch."with that, she flew out before Buttercup could insult her back.

Blossom sighed and turned to Buttercup who looked just about vicious right then and there.

"Buttercup, what's your problem this time." She asked simply.

"Nothin'." She growled back.

Blossom rolled her pink eyes at her green eyed sister. When would she ever learn?

"Oh, come on Buttercup I know you, you always hide what's bothering you with anger. So just tell me and you'll feel better." She coxed her sibling.

But Buttercup wouldn't give she was pretty stubborn but Blossom knew she would give in sooner or later, she always did. She hoped it would be before Christmas though.

"All right Buttercup if that's what you want, but I'll be here if you want to talk." She stood up to leave. The stopped at the door.

"But I would appreciate it and so would everyone else if you would keep your foul mood to your self until you've resolved it ok, it's not fair to ruin everyone elses moods because your not happy." And with that she left Buttercup alone to think.

She sat there and thought. She wasn't sure what was bothering her. Maybe she was lonely, she didn't know exactly but she figure it might be because her friends weren't going to be here for the ,'Day before Christmas', party they were going to have. They all had plans, but Bubbles and Blossoms didn't, they would be coming and to Buttercup that wasn't fair they were all air heads or nerds. She would be suffocating in boredom and lonesomeness, not that she cared, she kept telling her self she didn't but... she shook her head and got up. She needed some air.

So she slipped on her green parka with black fluff on the hood, and yanked on her black snow boots over her fading black skinny jeans. Then pushing the window opened she flew out into the cold crisp air.

The sky was cloudy grayish white and the air was biting cold, Buttercup hoped it would snow at least that would be a nice change to the past gray Christmases they've had. She looked down at the town. People were everywhere, some houses were blinking with cheerful and colorful lights. For those people that couldn't wait to decorate. And some people where out decorating now. Everyone looked happy and serene, everyone, except Buttercup.

She sighed still looking down not watching where she was flying until...whack! She flew backwards flipping in the air. When she had finally regained control she rubbed her head and saw with wide eyes, someone was doing the same opposite her in the air. She let out a growl and flew forward fist ready to punch. The person's eyes widened as he dodged her attack and grabbed her arms holding them behind her back. She struggled to get loose her anger really building up.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down green girl, sheesh what am I an instant signal to punch me on sight?" A sarcastic, deep voice said behind her.

"No duh idiot, of course you are." She yanked her arms free and turned to face him in a fighting position. "Seriously why would you think I'd do anything but Punch you on sight." she growled.

The boy smirked "What's up with you?, woke up on the wrong side of the cage this morning." He taunted Buttercup growled.

"Shut up Butch my day is already crapped I don't need you to make it worse." She scowled back.

Butch shrugged, " Wow, never thought a powder puff would be such a Grinch on Christmas."

Buttercup growled "I said shut up, idiot!" She yelled ready to knock him out.

He stopped her incoming fist with one hand easily. And looked at her cockily.

"What's the matter Butterbutt? Say something true." He was really treading on her last nerve.

She hated it when he did that. But she was do angry to care right at that moment.

"If you did, that would be the only truth you'd have said in your whole life." She spat not realizing she just proved him right.

But he did and he took this opportunity to rub it in her face, besides fighting with Buttercup, teasing her and getting on her nerves was his favorite pass time. But before he could anger her even more his eyes widened. He let her hand go forcefully. His eyes changed from teasing to completely bewildered. He began to look about frantically.

Buttercup juts floated there, stunned, what was up with him? She watched him zip back and forth looking for something.

"Where is it? Where is it?" He kept yelling.

"Where is what?" She asked crossing her arms. He zipped in front of her slightly annoyed.

"I had a package with me until you showed up with your little Grinchy attitude. And now it's gone." He almost yelled.

Buttercup almost smacked him for calling her that, but then something in his eyes looked just plain out of place. They held worry, sadness, maybe. One thing was for sure she'd never seen it in a Rowdy Ruffs eyes. It kinda made her feel bad...kinda.

She groaned and knew she would regret this later. But it just seemed...right somehow. Ugh! She hated when her conscience pushed her the way her temper didn't want to go.

"Hey, numbskull!" She yelled stopping him in his frantic search.

"What, monster puff!" He growled back. She rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Look, tell me what you lost.."

"You mean what you lost." He cut her off, she rolled her eyes again and continued.

"Whatever, now tell me what it was and I'll help you find it, But get this threw your thick skull. After this don't ever bother me again. Got it." She retorted

He seemed to be considering this for a moment not sure whether he should trust her or not...then as if making a decision. He nodded slowly.

"Deal, but I can't tell you what it was, all you need to know is its a green square." He crossed his arms.

She groaned and nodded back sullenly. And started to look with him. All the time wondering what had she gotten her self into.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(

_4 hours later..._

"Ok, so it's not in the park not in the zoo, not in the neighborhoods. So where the heck is it?!" Butch yelled exasperated as he plopped down on a bench outside the mall they just searched.

Buttercup plopped down next to him taking a deep breath, they had been searching for what felt like forever even though it had been only four hours but trust her that felt like forever when spent with Butch. and still no sign of the thing. Buttercup was getting tired and cold not to mention aggravated. She decided she wanted to go home. Who cares about some stupid thing a Rowdy Ruff lost. I mean it couldn't be good if he wouldn't tell her what it was, right?

She turned to tell him just what she thought but when she saw him he didn't look like a Ruff at the moment. He was bent over his face in his hands, he looked completely miserable. And somehow Buttercup just didn't have the heart to abandon him. Even though he was her worst enemy. But would an enemy be so humanish about this sort of thing? Of course, he probably lost something that was meant to destroy her and her sisters. I mean why else would he be so upset. It only made sense...until she looked at him again.

No, he didn't seem even remotely evil right now, and she felt bad, to say the least. She sighed and shook her head. She was going soft.

"Hey, come on Butch I'm sure it'll turn up. If you'd just tell me what it is maybe I could find it faster."

He looked at her seriously for a moment. Then shook his head.

"No, you'd freak out if I did and besides, you wouldn't believe it anyway." He said sullenly.

She shook her head and stood up, she opened her mouth to say something when a green flat thing caught her eye. She blinked and ran down the parking lot behind them. Sure enough there it was a flat green thing. She wondered what was inside. Plans to destroy the Power Puffs? Documents on Mojo's latest creations? Or maybe it was a super embarrassing secret that would ruin the Ruffs forever?

She grinned at that last one. But as she bent to pick it up a big shadow loomed behind her. She snatched the object and turned to find her spiky haired counter part looking at her confused. Then he saw what she was holding. He made a grab for it but she held it away from him.

"Nuh uh, you have to tell me what it is first." She snapped.

He looked at her surprised then slightly afraid. What was the big deal about this thing? Now she really had to find out.

"Look,It's nothing, you found it now just give it back...and I'll leave you alone...please." He held his hand out.

Buttercup lost her senses in shock...he...just...said...please...! a Rowdy Ruff just used a civil word...! she couldn't believe it. She didn't even know it was possible for Ruff to say those kind of words. She almost gave it to him in shock. But she quickly regained her reasons. She shook her head violently.

"No, sorry Butch but I need to know, you can't exactly blame me for not trusting you. So if it really isn't anything tell me." She could see he was trying to hold his temper down.

"Come on, just forget it and give it back. It doesn't belong to you." He made a grab, she dodged but wasn't fast enough he grabbed it before she could get away.

They both struggled to hold on to it neither even thinking of letting go.

"Give it back!" He growled.

"Not until you tell me what it is. Or I'll find out myself!" She growled back.

"It's none of your dang business!" He yanked.

"Well, I'm making it my business..." She yanked back.

There was a loud tearing sound, the next second both teenagers had half of the object in their hands. Buttercup stared at it then at Butch she expected him to be furious but instead he looked... broken? What was wrong with him? He threw the other half at her forcefully and glared at her.

"Thanks a lot Grinch!" He spat venom dripping from his voice. With that said he flew off leaving a dark green streak behind him.

Buttercup just stood there dumbfounded. She stared at the halves of the package. After a minute she bent down and picked it up. The green wrapping fell off reveling what it was...Buttercup's eyes widened...it was...it was...it was a picture?

She blinked to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Nope it definitely was a picture. A picture of Butch and his brothers. Brick was in the middle him and the left and Boomer on the right. They looked about 12 and they were at a carnival.

They would have looked...almost normal. if she didn't know any better she'd say they were. But that wasn't what got her. What got her was that they looked happy and for once not destroying anything. And on the right half in the bottom corner written in red ink were words that said, '_Hey guys, glad your my bros. Merry x-mas! Maybe_ it was kind of crudely written but...the point was, a Ruff wrote it...to his brothers.

She didn't think a Ruff was capable of caring for anyone but himself, even his brothers but...this...she wasn't sure what this was. How could someone like them even know what Christmas was? She put both pieces in her parkas pocket. And flew off, she wanted to find him...she wasn't sure why but maybe he could explain this craziness. She flew back and forth knowing that if he was her counter part he wouldn't have gone home to cool off. She never did she always flew to a secluded place in the...aha! Found him!

She flew downwards towards him, he was sitting on top of a small hill at the edge of the woods. It was crazy, that was where she always went. She landed silently behind him.

"Go away loser, I don't want to hear it." he flipped her off. She frowned. Why didn't she just leave him to wallow in his misery? This was the least he deserved. But then it wasn't like he did anything wrong...well at least not today. And it was kind of her fault...oh screw it. She walked next to him.

"Um, Butch I...I saw the picture you had for your bros and...I um I wanted to say..I'm s...s...s...seriously wondering why a stupid Ruff would even get his brothers a Christmas present. You guys don't celebrate peace." It wasn't her fault she couldn't bring her self to apologize to a criminal. She already had a hard time apologizing to normal people.

He let out a gusty sigh. And turned to her angrily.

"You think your so great don't you? Well your not, you guys say you help people and care. Well maybe for once we wanted to be normal and try to celebrate something worth celebrating. But no you had to be a stupid Power Puff and put your noes where it doesn't belong." he stood up towering over her. "did you ever once stop to think that maybe just maybe we have feelings to. You know like you! We ma have been made by monsters but that wasn't our fault, it doesn't mean we're monsters too!" He was yelling now glaring at her.

She stared back surprised, then regathering her courage she leaned forward in his face floating a little to be on eye level.

"Well, what did you expect, Butch! You and your brothers have been complete terrorizing jerks for years. What to expect us to think, we just assumed you were monsters because of the way you act.."

"Um, news flash, Butterbutt, we haven't done anything wrong for almost 2 years..or are you to high and mighty to notice little thing like that. Have to be prepared for when we put our big take over the world plan into action, huh." He spat sarcastically.

Buttercup stood there a flash back playing threw her head. Now that she thought about it, they hadn't done anything wrong for a long while...how had they missed that? She guessed it was because their hate for the Boys never actually died so when they were silent it never mattered...until they fought again.

She looked at Butch straight in his eyes. Clenching her fists she could feel her anger rising she hated that a Ruff was right. He stared at her calming down, watching her. She gritted her teeth...then let out an exasperated sigh. She hung her head and unclenched her fists...he was right whether she liked it or not. She felt her anger diminish slowly.

"Loo, Butch I...ugh I'm sorry ok, you should have just told me but..your right..dame it, your right. I'm sorry do you get what a huge thing it is to me to have to say sorry to you!" She yelled floating in his face.

He stared back coll as a cucumber. She breathed heavily. As she slowly floated back to earth. she hung her head again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered for the first time in her life she felt ashamed in Front of a Ruff.

Here he was a bad guy...or former...she didn't know. But anyway here he was going crazy to find a present for his brothers. And her she didn't even get a small present for anyone. She was ruining everyone's Christmas by being a selfish..Grinch. She was the bad guy... and she was sorry. Who would have thought Rowdy Ruff would teach her that. And he didn't even know he did it.

She looked at him expecting him to mock her but instead he looked sad. His shoulders drooped. He let out a sad sigh.

"Whatever Puff, forget it just...just leave me alone." He turned to fly away. But Buttercup stopped him. He turned confused.

She took a deep breath her family would kill her for this but...she owed him this much for wreaking his present for his family.

"Listen Butch, we..um you.. ugh you and your brothers are coming to a party at my house tonight at 8 and your not going to say no or ask any questions got it." She said gruffly. Ok so it wasn't a formal invite but, can you blame her it was hard enough inviting him at all.

He blinked once. twice. three times. He was clearly surprised then it hit him a Power Puff just invited him to her party formally..well as formal as Buttercup could be. He thought for a second then before he knew what he was saying he blurted out a surprised "Um ok sure."

Both stood there staring at each other surprised by the others words...Buttercup had thought he'd flat out refuse..Butch couldn't believe she even asked.

"Um,ok great..see you later then." She said uncomfortably flying away.

"Yeah,later." Butch called flying in the other direction...

Buttercup groaned...what did she just do...

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()

When she got home she saw the party was already starting she was late. Blossom was going to be so mad at her. So she sneaked back up the window. But when she turned both her sisters were there waiting, with crossed arms and ticked off faces. Oops.

"Buttercup were have you been?" Blossom almost yelled.

"The party is already starting and your out bothering the world with your Grinchyness." Bubbles snapped.

Buttercup opened her mouth to snap back but Blossom stopped her by shoving a piece of soft velvet green cloth in her arms.

"Forget it, you can explain yourself later. Just put this on and come downstairs."

Buttercup unfolded the cloth. Her eyes popped out of her head as she threw it on the ground backing away as if it was deadly.

"No stinken' way am I wearin' that!" She yelped.

Both Her sisters looked at each other. A look that said I told you she wouldn't like it. Plane B? Plan B. They looked at Buttercup and advanced towards her with the horrid thing. Buttercup gulped and tried to get away. But they were to fast they snatched her and subdued her to the horrible cuteness of the clothing they shoved her in.

Ten minutes later Buttercup was standing there growling and cursing a thousand words a second. She was definitely furious to say the least. Her sisters had managed to shove her in a short velvet neon green dress. It had white fluff on the bottom of the skirt and around the long sleeves. The sleeves were wide, like Chinese style. She had white heeled boots despite her wishes to have black, and thanks to Bubbles she was wearing a green Christmas hat with a bell at the end. Over all she was cute..and she hated it.

"Come on Buttercup, quit cursing it's Christmas now lets go, and please put the Grinch you have away for now. Please." Blossom came out dressed just like her only in pink. And white. Bubbles followed behind her in the same costume. She wore it in blue.

Buttercup sighed and followed down the stairs. She supposed she'd put the Grinch away now... after all she'd learned a lesson about it anyway. As soon as she stepped foot in the living room she saw the whole place decorated with lights and gold and silver tinsel. The tree was decorated with the girls signature colored ornaments and tinsels. She had to admit it was pretty nice. Just then the door bell rang. Buttercup panicked she completely forgot!

Her mind flipped over when she saw Blossom go to the door. Quick as lightning she threw herself on it. Blossom stared at her like she had lost her mind.

"Uh, Buttercup are you ok?"

"Um, Yeah, Blossom look, I need to tell you something but you can't freak out...ok."

Blossom nodded unsure. Buttercup took a deep breath and slowly straightened.

"Ok, just remember don't. Freak out." She slowly opened the door and cringed a little because there stood all three Rowdy Ruffs.

Blossoms eyes popped out of her head, she was about to let out a scream. But Buttercup clapped her hand over her mouth stopping her scream in her throat. She dragged Blossom to a corner and let her go.

"Buttercup ,what did you do why are they here!" She whispered fiercely.

"Look, Blossom it wasn't my fault well yes it was but...let's just say I owed them one."

Blossoms eyes widened "You owe a Rowdy Ruff something!"

"No,yes,well kinda, ugh look just chill, I'll explain everything later but you got to promise not ticking them off ok, their my guests so there." Buttercup crossed her arms defiantly. Blossom sighed.

"Ok,Buttercup, but remember this was your idea if those jerks mess everything up it'll be your fault." She said sternly.

Buttercup nodded. And both girls went back to the living room. The boys were standing near the door lazily. Bubbles was staring at them flabbergasted. She looked at Buttercup then at Blossom. Neither gave her an answer.

"Um,guys these guys are gonna be our guests this holiday...ok, Bubbles?" Buttercup stared at her wide blue eye sister.

"But...they...we..how..what?"

" Just chill Bubs and go with the flow." Buttercup turned to the Ruffs "well guys, come on in I guess."

Each boy said something as they passed all three girls on their way to the living room.

"Um, thanks girls I guess." Boomer said sheepishly glancing at Bubbles.

"Yo, you guys have snacks right?" Butch passed by excitedly.

"Most gracious of you to invite us ladies." Brick said winking at Blossom ,who fought a blush.

Both girls looked at Buttercup, hands on their hips. Buttercup shrugged laughing sheepishly.

"Um, let the party begin."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()

"Well thank you I am glad you enjoyed yourself Merry Christmas." Blossom was standing near the door bidding the guest good bye.

That was the last one so she went in the living room and frowned. Three 'guests' were still there.

It wasn't like they had ruined anything but it was just to odd to get used to so fast. Buttercup had explained to her what had happened and she agreed she owed them this much at least but still. Puff hanging out with Ruffs just didn't...ring right to her.

"Ahem, um the party is over guys and me and the girls have a ton to clean before Christmas tomorrow so..." She began.

They all stared at her Butch and Buttercup were playing Sorry! The board game they had just gotten. This surprised both greens they didn't think they'd catch on so fats. Oh well, Buttercup decided she liked to beat Butches butt in anything, that include games. Bubbles and Boomer had spent most of the night running into each other and talking. Brick...ugh he just wouldn't leave her alone. He had flirted with her most of the night. And though she would never admit it she kind of liked having a for once not nerdy guy flirt with her...not that she would ever, ever admit that to ANYONE.

"Aw, come on Red, it's still early and besides if Butch doesn't finish his game I'll never hear the end of it." He grinned at her.

It was the first normal remark he'd made all night. She sighed and sat on the other ended of the couch putting her chin in her hand she nodded watching the greens in front of them and their game.

"I know what you mean, seriously if I even attempt to stop Buttercups gaming...oh boy" they both laughed. Then stopped and stared at each other...Blossom blushed she could feel all their siblings staring.

"Um, right well..." She turned to Buttercup "Who's winning...?"

They all burst out laughing "Merry Christmas Guys!" Buttercup exclaimed. Finally the Grinch in her was gone...this was definitely a Christmas to remember...and maybe a start to something new...oh well for now she was happy to be where she was with family and maybe friends, cuz that's what Christmas was about, sharing ...and to think it took a Rowdy Ruff to remind her that...

She smiled at them all unaware of the soft white flakes that were building up outside, Yep. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

**R&R: so what do you guys think huh it was pretty long, and it took forever to write but I liked it I hope you did to, so Merry X-mas. And a happy new year. Til next time...peace.**


End file.
